The Vampire threatens the Witch
by BlackNPurple
Summary: This is a companion fic to my other oneshot "The Vampire and the Witch". Bonnie discovers what Damon is. How will she react when they come face to face once again? Will I ever come up with better titles? Oneshot!


**Hello, all. This is my second attempt at a fanfic, and I must admit, it's not very good. I was _very_ happy with how my other one was received, and have been wanting to write another one, but couldn't think of any good ideas. Thankfully, and this might sound random, I have been rereading the Harry Potter series, and I was reading the second one (Tom Riddle's Diary) before i went to bed last night, and it gave me an idea. I hope you're not all too disappointed with it, because like I said, it's definitely not as good as my first one. But hell, I wanted to write more Bamon!**

**Ok, so, this is basically a companion to my other one shot "The Vampire and the Witch". It's set after Candles. In this fic, Bonnie finds out about vampires and also, you'll have to pretend that webclip (OH MY GOD, THAT WEBCLIP) hasn't happened yet. Well, I'll stop rambling now. I hope yall enjoy it! :) And thanks so much to all of you who reviewed "The Vampire and the Witch"! I do love reviews. :)**

_Vampires were real._

Bonnie's mind was reeling. Witches, she had heard of all of her life, thanks to Grams, and even _that_ she had found hard to believe, until things had started happening that she couldn't make sense of. But _vampires?_ It was so unreal.

She was dizzy. It felt as if her mind had just dined on a five course meal, and was left with a heavy, tired feeling. She couldn't believe that she had been able to muster up the strength to stand up and walk out of the Salvatore mansion and to her car, which she had yet to start. There was just too much to think over before she drove home.

_Vampires._ And Stefan was one of them. When he and Elena had first told her, she thought it was just some practical joke, but something told her it wasn't. First of all, Stefan wasn't much of a joker, and secondly, as soon as they had said it, she remembered touching Stefan's hand at the Grill, and the feeling that followed. Like death.

She was actually surprised at how fast she came to believe them. It would make sense of the mysterious air that surrounded Stefan all the time.

Yes, it all added up. There was no denying it.

**

_After the long silence that had followed Stefan's declaration, Bonnie asked the first thing that came to her mind, which was of course, "You drink people's blood?"_

_She was scared to hear the answer, but she had to know. She was surprised she hadn't asked the question with disgust, but rather with curiosity. Stefan obviously wasn't an evil guy, after all, Elena was still standing beside him, wasn't she? Even if they had broken up. _

_Thank God he had answered her question with a "No.", which she had no trouble believing. She just felt that he was telling the truth, and she had learned to go with her instincts._

_He then went into a long monolouge, explaining to Bonnie how he had given up human blood a long time ago, how he had chosen to keep his part of his humanity, and instead opted for animal blood, which kept him alive, but at the same time, weaker than other vampires._

_At that, Bonnie's head shot up and her wide eyes grew wide. "Other vampires?" she asked, shocked. "You mean, there are more?"_

_Stefan nodded his head seriously. "They aren't like me, though. Most vampires _do_ feed on humans."_

_She took a deep breath. "And...are there any in Mystic Falls?"_

_Stefan stared at her, trying to decide whether or not to tell her anymore, but he didn't need to. The moment the question had left her mouth, a picture of Damon flashed through her mind._

_***_

_**(A/N: And now time for a flashback inside of a flashback. How awesome am I?)**_

_**"What would you know about any of that stuff, Damon?"**_

_**"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Little Miss Teen Witch."**_

**_***_**

_"Of course. It's Damon."_

_Stefan and Elena stared at her with a hint of surprise that she had figured it out so quickly etched in both of their faces. She answered the unspoken question: "A few days ago, I touched Damon's hand and got the same feeling as when I touched you, Stefan. Remember? I touched your hand at the grill, and had sort of a freak out."_

_Stefan, once again, nodded his head seriously. "Yes, I remember. And what was it you felt, Bonnie? If you don't mind my asking."_

_She fidgeted, her fingers twisting together in her lap. The feeling still made her uncomfortable. "Death. Well, what I imagine death to feel like. It was a cold, dark, and clammy feeling. I can't explain it any better than that."_

_Stefan continued his thoughtful nodding as Elena went to sit by Bonnie. "So, you believe us?" Bonnie nodded, still in a daze. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you before, Bon. It really has been tearing me apart, but after what you showed me with the feathers, I knew I had to tell you."_

_"Don't worry about that, Elena. I understand why you had to keep it from me. After all, it's not your secret to tell." Elena nodding, wrapped her arms around Bonnie, who returned the hug. She new what it was like to keep such a huge secret to yourself with no one to share the burden with._

_When they broke apart, Bonnie turned towards Stefan. "Just to clear things up, is this why you guys broke up? You didn't...hurt her did you?"_

_Elena responded with a, "Not at all." while Stefan said, "I would never do that."_

_Bonnie attempted a smile. "I didn't think you did, but I had to check, right? I _am_ her best friend."_

_"I understand, Bonnie," Stefan said so solemnly that Bonnie had to choke back a laugh. He was always so serious!_

_"And, Damon...He feeds off of humans." Stefan and Elena both answered her question with a nod. "Why is he here, in Mystic Falls?"_

_Stefan cleared his throat guiltily. "Damon likes to...follow me every few decades, to make my life miserable. To show me that he's a stronger vampire than I am."_

_Bonnie smiled, even though the situation wasn't in the least bit funny. "So, like sibling rivalry?"_

_Stefan's lip twitched. "Yeah, I guess so." As soon as he said this, though, his serious expression returned. "Make no mistake, Bonnie. He's hurt - even killed- many people. If you meet with him again, keep your guard up. Don't let him fool you. He can be very charming, but he _always_ has an alterior motive."_

_Bonnie shivered and nodded._

_The three had stayed in the Salvatore house for about an hour after that, just discussing all of this new (well, new to Bonnie) information. When she finally got up to leave, she gave Elena one last hug. She was about to walk out the door when she turned around and gave Stefan a hug as well. "I'm glad you decided you could trust me, Sefan. I won't tell a living person...or an undead one either, whatever."_

_Stefan, who was caught off guard, returned the hug tentatively. "I just thought you deserved the right to know." Bonnie released him and turned towards the door. _

_"Well, I will see you two at school tomorrow, and until then, be safe." She flashed her crooked smile before opening the door and walking out. As soon as the door shut behind her, the smile instantly disappeared, and the heavy, tired feeling set in. _

_**_

And now, she was in her car with her hands clenched around the steering wheel, her keys not even in the ignition.

She felt dizzy, like a child who had just twirled around and around at the playground. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the headrest as she tried to digest all of the information.

When she heard her car door open, her eyes snapped open. She turned her head towards the passenger seat, expecting to see Elena sliding into the car, instead what she saw made her stomach clench in fear. "Damon." Her heart was speeding so fast, and her adrenaline pumping so hard, that she couldn't think of anything else to say. She just stared, wide eyed. Was the evil vampire that Stefan, Elena, and herself just been discussing really in her car?

His trademark smirk was plastered to his face as he closed the door. "Miss me, sweet cheeks?"

The cocky way in which he said it seemed to bring back Bonnie's senses. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this_ is _my house, you know."

Of course it was. "Well...why don't you get out of my car and go in there, then?" she snapped.

Damon flashed a smile, showing all of his pearly white teeth. _'Teeth he has killed with.'_ she thought to herself, repressing a shiver.

"I thought I'd give my little brother and Elena some alone time, besides I thought we could have a little chat."

"Leave me alone, Damon," she said, trying to sound menacing, which obviously wasn't working since Damon's gleeful expression didn't change a bit.

"Once again, Bonnie, your just too adorable, but let's stay on track."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Car."

A look of annoyance flashed across his face before he masked it over with his usual sarcastic smirk. "Relax. I won't try to take the crystal this time-"

"Good, because you won't."

"I'm here to talk," he continued as if she'd never said a word.

She gave a disbeliving snort. "_Talk?_ You expect me to believe that?"

"Given, the talk_ is_ about the crystal, but since it's obvious I can't take it without you handing it over to me, I figured I'd stop trying...well at least by force."

"Smart."

His face turned serious, if not menacing. "Tell me, Bonnie. Do you know anything about that crystal except for the fact that it belonged to your ancestor?"

"How do you know.."

"Forget how I know, and just answer the question, please."

"No, I don't know much about it, but I know that it's _mine_. Grams said it found it's way to me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She did, did she? And what else has "Grams" told you about it? Anything?"

Bonnie didn't answer, she just glared.

He gave a tight, satisfied smile. "Didn't think so. All that you really know is that it's a family heirloom that happened to find it's way into your hands." Bonnie continued glaring. "Cool it with the death look. Your face might get stuck that way, and it's not at all becoming."

Bonnie, not wanting to provoke him in any way, let the glare slide from her face.

Damon smile. "Aw, see? That's so much better."

"Get to the point, so I can leave."

He held up his hands in a sort of mock surrender before continuing, "That necklace, as you have probably noticed, isn't just a pretty thing to wear around your neck. I thought it was just you when the necklace burned me, but then Caroline told me of her experience trying to get it back, and the shock she received."

"Stay away from Caroline. She doesen't deserve what you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said as he waved off her comment. "Now, where was I? The necklace isn't a normal necklace, blah blah blah." He looked her straight in the eye. "It's got history, sweet Bonnie. And I don't know if you've read any of the Harry Potter books, but Enchanted Object + History usually equals bad news. Either some big bad wolf is going to try and steal it from you for some master plan-"

"You mean, like you-?"

"_OR," _he said, cutting her off with a look that clearly said he was tired of all the interruptions. "It's powers are going to bite you in the ass."

Bonnie was quiet for a minute, thinking of what he just said. He was making perfect sense. Already, the necklace had caused her more trouble than she wanted. It frightened her, but she would be damned if she admitted to Damon that he was right.

Instead. she changed the subject: "I didn't know vampires liked Harry Potter."

He was quiet as a slow smile creeped onto his face. "Ohhh. There it is." There was a glint in his eye that gave Bonnie another clench in her stomach. "I'm going to go out on a limb here, and guess that _that_ was what you three were talking about in there for so long?"

"So, you've been here a while, have you?" Damon merely shrugged. "Yes, that's what we were talking about."

"Whew!" He pretended to wipe sweat off of his forehead. "Well, good thing that's out in the open. I thought it'd would be a barrier for a while." The joking expression left his face, and a sinister look appeared in it's place. "Fortunately for me, that should make you all the more willing to hand over the crystal."

Bonnie's brows furrowed. "And why is that?"

"Oh, come on. You're not _frightened_ of me?" His voice took on a more quiet, seductive tone. "My brother didn't tell you all about how dangerous I am? About how I suck the life out of the human body, and enjoy every second of it?"

"So, what?" she asked, trying to control the shakiness in her voice. "Are you going to kill me if I don't hand over the necklace?"

Damon put on a little lopsided grin as he propped his head on his hand, his elbow resting against the door. "No, you're much too fun, and like I said, so adorable." He reached over to pinch her cheek condesendingly, only to have his hand slapped away. His facial features darkened. "But, feeding doesn't always mean killing, my little witch."

She was gripping the steering wheel so tight now that her knuckles had turned white. "No. I won't let you."

Damon let out a long, drawn out laugh that sent shivers up Bonnie's spine. "And you're going to stop me, are you?" His voice had the same seductive quality it had before, like he was trying to comfort her, but at the same time there was no missing the mocking, even menacing undertone. "Or maybe it'll be my weaker brother, after he gains strength from Thumper or Bambi?" As he was speaking each word, he drew closer and closer, until he reached his hand out and stroked her dark hair, and right now, Bonnie was too frightened to even move, let alone swat his hand away.

"Maybe I'll just set you on fire," she tried.

Still with his hand in her hair, he chuckled. "Yes, but could you? I saw your face last time. You didn't mean to, it was just an emotional reaction. I'm not too convinced that Grammy has taught you any of that stuff yet."

She gritted her teeth. That condescending tone was really getting on her nerves. "And what makes you think I wouldn't have an emotional reaction to your _feeding on me?"_

"I can be very charming," was all her muttered before burrowing his face into the nape of her neck and inhaling, as if smelling a delightful mean. He continued speaking, her neck muffling his voice."Trust me, if I decided I wanted your blood, I could get it. And I'd have you begging for it the whole way through-"

His words were cut off when Bonnie pressed down on the horn. Once, twice, three times. "Get out now!" she growled.

Damon chuckled, before planting a feather light kiss on her neck. "As you wish." He pulled back, opened the door, and stepped out, but stopped just before he closed the door. "Remember what I said about the necklace."

He was gone before the door shut.

Bonnie's breath was coming in quick gasps, her heart was racing like she'd just run a race, and she knew her face must be flushed. She looked towards the house, where Stefan and Elena were now coming out of the door. She couldn't let them see her like this. She stuck the keys in the ignition, twisted, put the car in drive, and sped into the night.

**Like I said, not as good as the first one, but hey, I wanted to write more Bamon and this was all that came to mind. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it at least a little. Please leave some comments and tell me what you thought of it, because i lurve me some comments. :)**


End file.
